


Please...

by super_sides_me



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Virgil, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Prompt from an anon on tumblr. Hope you enjoy~





	Please...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon on tumblr. Hope you enjoy~

Whenever Logan and Virgil had sex, it was amazing. Logan could work magic with his hands. Every touch and kiss sent waves of pleasure throughout Virgil's body. Logan's fingers worked him up in ways he never thought possible.  
  
Logan had two fingers in him, pumping them at a slow pace as he slid another beside them. Virgil's hair covered part of his face, his cheek turned to hide from Logan's view just enough to not feel any embarrassment. Logan looked down at him intently and even pressed a few kisses to his cheek and the tender spot of his neck that made Virgil melt underneath him.  
  
Virgil's hands held Logan's bare shoulders as his fingers worked in and out of him. His cock was hard, laying flat against his stomach and if he peaked from behind his bangs, he could see Logan's own hard-on hanging between his legs. He didn't fuck him just yet, though. It wasn't rare for Logan to take his time stretching Virgil's hole to the point where he would ache to have something more inside him.  
  
Virgil eyes clamped shut and his nails dug lightly into Logan's shoulder when Logan's fingers suddenly pressed against the spot that shot pleasure throughout his body. He bit his lip in an attempt to muffle the moans that threatened to escape but when he heard something like a huff of laughter come from Logan, the fingers pressed down harder and he couldn't hold the sounds back any longer. Virgil's arm came down over his face, his breathing turned to pants. He pushed back against Logan's fingers and Logan surprisingly made no move to stop him. Instead, he kept rubbing at that same spot insistently, never letting up.  
  
Virgil gasped at the overwhelming feeling and he could feel his body begin to shiver. “Logan...” He breathed out, almost in a warning that this felt almost _too good_. “Logan.” He said again, this time louder, more of a sob than coherent speech. When Logan didn't let up in that moment, Virgil knew he wouldn't until he was nearly broken. He wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and pulled him down to shove his face in the crook of his neck. The tears that that started to leak from his eyes rubbed off on Logan's skin, his now more consistent sobs nearly muted.  
  
Virgil tried to speak, to beg, but the words wouldn't come out until he was desperate for his release to come. “P-please...Logan. Please.” He whispered. Logan must have wanted more from Virgil because the fingers inside him came to a near stop. Virgil grabbed Logan's arm with a tight grip. He was going break down, go crazy, if Logan did this to him and stopped now just to tease him. “Please, Logan. Make me cum. Please. I need it. I need it. Please!” He begged as much as he could muster. All he needed was just a little bit more to push him over the edge. He _needed_ it.  
  
Logan pulled Virgil away from his neck and looked at him for a moment. Virgil's cheeks were pink, his eyes filled with tears, and just beneath them was the eyeshadow that caught in his tears and ran down his cheeks, smudging the makeup. His body shook in Logan's arms, his breath warm against his skin.  
  
“Please...”

Just as soon as Logan's fingers moved inside him, Virgil felt his orgasm build. Logan's free arm wrap tightly around him, the other pounding his fingers against his prostate. With a weak cry of Logan's name, Virgil came across his stomach, his entire body tensing. He blacked out for a moment, but when he came to, Logan was pressing sweet kisses over his face to calm his trembling body. Virgil closed his eyes and relaxed into Logan's warm embrace until he was ready for even more of what Logan would give him.


End file.
